


First Meetings

by spaceacealyx



Series: Fankids Canon [2]
Category: Fankids - Fandom
Genre: JJ being an asshole, cursing, nothing new really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceacealyx/pseuds/spaceacealyx
Summary: Jade isn't a very trusting person so the first meeting with her new roommates doesn't go very smoothly.
Series: Fankids Canon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880299





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a sort of harry potter type thing?? But we say fuck JKR and HP so I claim this as an original work.

Anxiety claws at Jade’s gut as she eats her first meal at Hogwarts. What if her roommates are mean? What if they’re snobby brats that hate her? She tries to shake her thoughts, but memories of her childhood come to the forefront of her mind.

 _“Ew, it’s_ Jade _.”_

_“Get away; she had cooties!”_

_Jade didn’t understand why they didn’t want her around either. All she wanted was to play. She subconsciously makes herself smaller and speaks up in a meek voice, “I don’t have cooties… I just want to-”_

_“Run! She’s got weirdo disease!”_

Weirdo.

_“I’m not-”_

_“Don’t let her touch you!”_

_They all giggle and Jade’s bottom lip starts to tremble._

_“Awe, look, baby Jade is gonna cry.”_

_“Jade Ji-Yoon D_ _íaz! Get your ass back in this house!”_

She is _not_ putting up with that again. She’s not going to let _anyone_ get the chance to put her through that again. The internal proclamation does nothing to curb the gnawing pit of worry growing in her stomach.

Later, when they are assigned their rooms, Jade stands leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed in front of her while she sizes each of her new roommates up. Each of them are admiring the room.

“Wow, this room is so big!”

“The beds have curtains!”

“Ahh… this bed is so soft…”

Jade’s eyes trail over the blonde-haired girl. She’s bright-eyed and walking around admiring the room. The girl’s shoulders are pulled in towards herself and she keeps looking around at the others and Jade. It reminds Jade of how shy she was when she was younger.

Next, Jade’s gaze flicks over to a jittery girl who doesn’t seem to be able to keep still. She’s practically buzzing around the room, speaking out loud to seemingly no one, and Jade can tell this one will give her a headache.

After the second girl, her eyes are drawn to a girl with two-toned hair. Jade watches her scan over her spot in the room, smiling to herself. She’s muttering things to herself but it’s nowhere near as annoying as the other girl. “I should’ve let the hat put me in Ravenclaw. At least then I’d have a window…” Jade doesn’t pay attention to what she says next.

Lastly, there’s a girl that is slowly surveying her bed and feeling the blankets. She seems much less starry-eyed about it than the others. Once she’s done looking around her space, her eyes focus on Jade. “What, are you going to check out the room too, or are you just going to stand there like a weirdo?”

The simple word triggers years’ worth of pent up anger and frustration. Jade glares as intensely as she can and snarls, “Alright, listen up. I’m not your sibling, I’m not your cousin, I’m not your friend. The next person that decides to get smart with me is getting punched. _Hard_. Got it?”

Two of the girls’ eyes are wide in slight fear and they nod, but the one who had first spoken to her gives her a bored stare before rolling her eyes and scoffing. Not being taken seriously makes Jade beyond enraged and her vision tunnels. She doesn’t even hear one of the other girls giggle. She marches up to her and gets in the other girl’s face. “I’ll ask again because apparently, someone over here is deaf. _Got it_?”

Her roommate rolls her eyes at her. “Very nice introduction. It’s nice to meet you too; my name is Sarah. I’m _so_ happy to have such a ray of sunshine like you as my roommate,” she jeers.

The almost-Ravenclaw steps forward, probably to intervene, but Jade lets her fury boil over and she lifts Sarah up off the ground by her collar before she does anything. Sarah’s eyes bulge. “I’m not gonna ask again, _Miss Bitch._ ”

Sarah nods her head somewhat frantically and Jade drops her back on her feet. “Good. Now… I’ll set some ground rules while I have everyone’s attention. You touch my shit, and I break your hand. Wake me up, and I break your _face_. Are we clear?” Jade looks at each of them in the eye. The girl with two-toned hair is giving her an amused look and Jade silently dares her to go against her. She simply stares back at her and Jade relaxes some before climbing onto her bed. Without another word, she puts her headphones on. She doesn’t turn on her music just yet.

The other girls awkwardly look around at each other. After a moment, they start to go back to looking around the room. They eventually start to talk to each other. The shy looking blonde introduces herself as Hailey. The jittery one is Amy and Jade learns that the two-toned haired girl’s name is Jay. The way Jay looks like she’s dissecting her every move puts her on edge. _“She’s going to try to find something to use against you,”_ a small voice in her head says. It’s probably right.

When Jay turns her, her entire body tenses. Jade takes her headphones halfway off and raises her eyebrow at her, trying to look as unbothered as possible. “ _What_?” Well… there goes trying to look unbothered.

Jay only smirks at her and shrugs.

The girls are silent again, Jay still giving her a look that puts her on edge. _“She’s watching my every move.”_ She glares at her and, without a word, puts her headphones back on, turning the music on this time. She angles her body away from them and lets her mind trail off.

Her eyes slip closed for a second and she can almost forget about the other people in the room.

Until a hand slips one side of her headphones off and a quiet voice whispers in her ear, “What’s your name?”

Jade jumps about three feet off her bed, her arm flailing out to push the person away from her. She whips around to face Jay, who’s giving her a smug ass look. Jade’s entire face scrunches together in a scowl and she grits her teeth. “Why the _fuck_ are you touching me?”

“I touched your headphones, not you.”

“It’s on my person!” she growls. She pulls her body into a ball as far away from Jay as she can and turns away from her again.

After a moment, “… It’s Jade…” she says, her voice just barely above a whisper.

“Hm?”

“Jade Caplan.”

The jittery girl perks up from across the room. “Caplan? Like that fam-”

“ _Yeah,_ ” she snaps, her scathing look directed poor Amy.

Jade glowers over her shoulder at Jay. “Is that all? Now _fuck off_.” She readjusts her headphones and turns back around dramatically. She feels eyes on her back, and it sends a chill like feeling crawling down her spine. She turns her head around again, but Jay isn’t behind her anymore. Paranoia claws at the inside of her skin and she rips the curtains closed around her bed for a little more privacy. _“All these damn Slytherins are the fucking same… Always looking for something,_ testing _me,”_ she thinks. It takes her a long time to fall asleep that night; every noise makes her jump.


End file.
